Mirror Images-Chapter 10
Chapter 10 Theresa P.O.V We gathered back in Christopher's room. Apparently, Allison had listened into the gods talking. "Dionysus has gone down. At Camp! The Other is getting more daring." She exclaimed. "That also means that the only Olympians left are the ones sheltering themselves here." Atticus said. "I don't get how Christopher are hurting the gods. Can't they just heal?" I said. "The same way Christopher destroyed Darius. Attacking their immortal form directly. He doesn't have the power to completely shatter their immortal form, but he can still attack them. This can cause a lot of disruption damage and deter them from healing. They might out of the game for a while." Allison said. "Oh." I said, having nothing esle to say. "Fortunately, The Other is still bound by rules. As Crescendon, Christopher has to obey the rule that only he must follow. He cannot attack a immortal being unless that immortal being attacks first. Since the Other is ignoring this rule, it means that he is slowly losing his power, there are always drawbacks to power. And from your description of the Other now, the mark itself is trying to restrict the Other's power." Atticus said. I remembered how the Other had looked in my dream. The black chain designs that originally covered his arms now covered a lot of his body. I have to say it, I was feeling hopeful. Maybe Christopher could be saved. "So." Allison sat cross-legged and crossed her arms. "How do we beat him?" "Like the prophecy says. Theresa has to touch him with her kindness." Atticus answered. "I still don't get that." I said. "You have to reawaken the Arrow's mind. Originally the Other gained controlled because the Arrow was broken from seeing the child's death. You have to fix him, only then can he fight the Other and reclaim his body." Atticus explained. "He might attack you. That's where we come in, we'll protect you from the Other. Though he can't attack anyone that Christopher doesn't have any negative feelings towards, like Mike and Silena. Though the Other is using the past feelings of pain and anger from when you cheated on him to his advantage, so he can attack you." Allison continued. I winced when Allison said I cheated at him. It still brought back bad memories and the realisation of how stupid I was. I glanced at Atticus, he looked guility as well. "Can you guys really hold him back? I mean he is a god." I said. "Please. He may be a god, but the only reason he is winning is because of Chris's powers. He doesn't have any combat ability or the experience of actually fighting. I can take him, so can Atticus. I mean he already proved that hasn't he?" Allison looked at Atticus, he nodded. Atticus looked at me. "Everything depends on you." Allison and Atticus looked at me, waiting my decision. "Of course. I want Christopher back." I felt Alfear's necklace become a bit warmer, as if Alfear was agreeing with my resolve. "Good. Now there's a problem with the Olympians. There's no doubt that they would want to kill Christopher's body." Allison said. "It will be a three sided battle." Atticus continued. "We won't allow that. The three of us wil fight all the Olympians if we have too." I said. "And you won't be alone." Said a new voice. The three of us turned to the 'door' of the room. Infront of it stood three new figures. One had sandy blonde hair and wore golden armour. A gold bow and quiver hung on his back. His teeth were so white that they could have blinded us by just smiling. Apollo. The women beside him had auburn hair and silver eyes. The last time I saw her during the meeting to discuss Darius's destruction, she looked like a 12 year old. Now she was a young women with pure silver armour. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and a hunter's cloak and had a silver bow and quiver on her back. Artemis. The final women wore a brown robes with a hood. Her eyes were like warm fires and her smile seemed motherly. I had seen her before, infact she had been the one that had brought us here. Hestia. "The Olympians wish to side with us? I thought they only know how to save their own skins?" Allison asked menacingly. Hestia just smiled at her. "Do not mistakes us with Zeus child. Unlike certain gods, we want to see Christopher-the Christopher that loved his friends and knew about self-sacrifice and love-back." "Life without that guy just isn't the same." Apollo joked. "And it would he bad if he dies before we repay him for all his done. And...we have not asked for his forgiveness yet. At least believe us when we say that." Artemis said. A sound of disgust came from Allison's throat. Hestia turned to Allison again. "Ah you are Allison are you not? I remember when he would sleep in this room, even after we tried to brainwash him, at night he would cry in his sleep and say. 'It's my fault. I should have protected her. I'm her older brother but I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry Allison, it's because of me dad is dead and you've been kidnapped. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' " Allison was caught off guard. "He said that?" "Yes." Hestia, bent down and half-sat infront of Allison. "Would you allow us the honour of fighting with you?" Allison heistated. But nodded in the end. Hestia turned to Atticus. "And what about you, would you allow us to fight alongside you as well?" "It would be an honour." Atticus said. Finally Hestia turned to me. She started to open her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "You don't have to say anything. It would be an honour for me as well." Hestia smiled. "Now it's get down to strategy, shall we?" Allison said, rubbing her hands together. Mirror Images Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 11|Next Chapter--->]] Everyone has an addiction Mine just happens to be you 15:34, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page